Rachel Berry Got Arrested
by harryfan24
Summary: Puck gets a call from Rachel saying she is in jail. He goes to get her. Rated T for language. No established relationships/Pucklebery if you squint. Takes place during high school. One-Shot


**AN: I have come down with a cold and therefore am on 'house arrest'. I was freakishly bored and this is what came out of my boredom. I have no beta so mistakes are all mine, and please feel free to point them out so I can make my amends. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Na da. Zip. **

"Aww! C'mon!" I watched as my guy died and Mike started doing a victory dance. Matt and Finn were cheering him on from their positions in the kitchen. Finn had complained how there wasn't any food, so I told him to get some. Matt, being the nice and probably hungry guy that he was, offered to help.

"Alright, whatever. Re-match Chang." Mike grinned at me and made a 'come hither' movement with his hand. Prick. I picked up my 360 controller from where I had thrown it on the ground and was about to hit start when my phone vibrated.

"Hold on a sec." I pulled it from my pocket and checked the number, county jail. What the hell? Oh shoot, my mind mentally started doing a freak out. What if they were going to bust me for the dip I bought yesterday? I started to think of some excuses as I hit the talk button.

"Noah thank god. Okay, I am in trouble. Not big trouble, but semi-huge trouble. Plus my dads are out of town and I had no one to call and it's dirty here and this is going to look horrible when I..." I cut her off before she could continue her rambling at break-neck speed. I was surprised I even understood half of it.

"Rachel?" I phrased it as a question even though I was certain it was her. Who else would be able to talk that fast without taking a breath?

At the mention of her name Finn popped his head out of the kitchen. "Rachel?" Aww, crap. Stupid lover boy. I shook my head no and got up off the couch. Mike was sending me a questioning look while dangling his controller. I mouthed to him "in a minute".

"Noah? Noah, are you still there?"

"Hold on." I hurried out of the living room and went to my room shutting the door behind me.

"Berry, why the fuck are you calling me?" It had been a couple of weeks since our short-lived relationship, and I honestly had no clue what she wanted. "And why the hell did my caller ID say you're in jail?"

"Well, if you would listen to me for a moment and refrain from using such vulgar language," I rolled my eyes at her strict tone. "Yes, I am in fact in jail." My snort of laughter caused her to sigh into the phone. "Noah, please. I only get one phone call."

"Then why would you call me? Wouldn't Finn have been a better choice?" My best friend seemed like he would have been the perfect choice for her one phone call. She practically drooled every time she saw him.

"I'll admit that I did think of calling Finn but then I got to thinking and I figured you would be the person with the most experience in this matter."

I smirked at this. "Gee, thanks. I will be happy to assist you in all of your illegal ventures." The sarcasm evident in my tone.

She sighed again. "Noah can you please just come get me? I need someone to pick me up."

"Why can't you just drive yourself home? You do have a car..." My voice trailed off towards the end.

Her voice suddenly became very quiet as she whispered. "My car is at the impound lot."

"Your car got impounded? What the hell did you do Berry?" I guffawed.

"Just come get me." Rachel sounded desperate so I couldn't help but cave.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." I shut my phone before she could say anything else and started back out into the living room. Grabbing my Letterman jacket off the coat rack as I passed it.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Matt questioned from where he sat on the couch eating his weight in Lays potato chips.

"Dude, was that Rachel?" Finn was playing the Xbox but he glanced back as me as he said it. The hope in his eyes annoyed me.

"Berry? Nooo, it was my mom. I gotta run and get some..." I paused trying to think of what she might need. "milk. Yeah, we need milk." I silently high fived myself for being such a good liar.

They didn't question it and just went back to their game saying "Whatever."

"Guys, I'll be back in a couple minutes." I went to shut the door behind me but then added "Please don't burn my house down." Matt just threw his empty Pepsi can at my head.

* * *

The parking lot was practically empty as I pulled my truck into the closest parking spot. Handi-cap too. They don't call me a bad-ass for nothing.

I got out of my truck and then walked into the building. Contrary to popular belief I had only been in here once and they didn't even press charges against me.

I strolled up to the front desk where a skinny guy was sitting there reading the newspaper and I said "Uhh, I'm here for Rachel Berry I guess." The guy sitting there nodded his balding head and motioned for me to follow him.

He got up and went over to a door to the right of his desk. He pushed it open and then led me into a a reception type area.

"Wait here." He continued on to a door at the opposite edge of the room and swiped his key card, the door opened with a buzz.

The waiting room was completely empty. I sat down in one of the chairs and heaved a sigh. There wasn't even a TV to watch.

I had no idea why I was there; helping out Rachel Berry none the less. But whatever, I'm a stud. I couldn't resist a damsel in distress. Who knows? Maybe she would blow me because I did such a good deed for her. A smile broke out on my face, which was quickly whipped off when the door opened again and a very distraught looking Rachel was led out.

The police officer let go of her shoulder and told her "She was free to go" He then handed her a clear plastic bag which I saw contained her pink phone with the stair cover and her wallet with the giant Cs on it. I once asked her, when we were dating, why she had Cs on her wallet when her name started with an R, and she just looked at me like I was insane. She then went on to explain, in detail, about what brand it was. I didn't really listen though. Who do you think I am? Hummel?

Rachel stormed out of the room and didn't even glance behind her to see if I was following. The police officer, his name tag said 'Rick', shook his head in amusement. "You got a real feisty one there." I didn't even bother to correct him. Whatever, so some police officer dude thought I was with Berry. It didn't really matter to me.

I hurried through the doors and then went out to the parking lot where Rachel was waiting impatiently beside my truck. She was tapping her surprisingly sneaker clad foot and huffing in impatience.

I went over and unlocked the door for her and then made my way over to my side. I was going to put my key in the lock when Rachel reached over and unlocked it for me. I nodded my head in thanks. I got in, buckled my seat belt and put the keys in the ignition. During that time Rachel shocked the hell out of me and didn't say a word. I had been prepared for an onslaught of her ranting but surprisingly none of it came.

I pulled out of the parking space and got on the main road. She still hadn't said anything, which was starting to freak me out. We drove for a minute in complete silence until I decided that Rachel not talking was much worse than Rachel talking too much. The 7-11 was coming up, so I pulled into the gas station and parked my truck.

I turned towards her and noticed her lip was pouting out. "Alright Berry, spill."

She shook her head 'no' and continued staring straight ahead.

I sighed and then got out of the truck. I figured I would make her talk to me. I went inside and headed towards the slushie machine. I grabbed the biggest cup and filled it with grape. I then went and paid the two dollars for it and went back out to where she was sulking. I opened my door and eased myself, and the drink in.  
Rachel balked when she saw what was in my hand. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just please don't throw that on me."

She thought I was going to throw it on her? Uhh... "I bought it for you." I hadn't slushied her since _I_ got slushied. I would never do that to her again. That shit ain't fun.

She giggled and then reached for the cup. "Noah, what is it with your child like view that a slushie will always fix everything?" I just shrugged my shoulders and stared as she drank some of it. She was actually kind of hot with the way she...no. Puck get your head in the game. She dumped_ you._ No way are you going to have thoughts like that about someone who rejected your badass-ness.

Rachel put the giant cup in the cup holder and then turned to me, "I got arrested."

"No shit Sherlock." I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes but continued on. "I got arrested because I was singing."

She lost me there. "Singing? But you do that like...all the time."

She nodded her head. "Apparently singing while driving is bad because it gives one the appearance of being 'under the influence' which I assure you, I was not."

Well yeah, I could believe that. When Rachel sang she sometimes looked like a she was drunk or high or whatever. I actually thought she looked pretty cool the last glee club when she...no. Stop. Puckerman get your head in the game.

"Okay, so that doesn't explain why you got arrested. Didn't you just pass their test thing and then they should have let you go?"

Rachel hid guiltily behind her hair. "Well, apparently arguing with a police officer is never the best thing to do in a situation like that."

I started to laugh. Typical abrasive Berry. "So you called the guy out on his shit and he arrested you? Classic."

"I did not call him out on his shit!" But she too had a smirk on her face.

I started the truck and reversed out of the parking spot. "C'mon Rach, I should probably get you home."

She nodded and sunk further into her seat. "Can you not tell anyone about this? I mean...this is going to be horrible for my reputation if it gets out." She glanced over at me with desperation in her features.

"Whatever. It can be our secret." We both smirked at that.

* * *

I opened the front door and hung my jacket on the coat rack. Matt, Mike, and Finn were still crowded on the couch playing Halo. They all glanced back as I took my shoes off. Finn put the game on pause.

"Dude? Where have you been?" Mike was looking at me in confusion. "Byrne Dairy is like right around the corner. You've been gone for like...an hour." Matt nodded his head in agreement.

Shit. I forgot about the milk thing. I thought quickly. "They were all out...so I had to go to another place." Finn nodded in acceptance and then turned to play the game again.

Matt however wasn't so sure. "Where's the milk then?"

Crap.... "Uhh, they were all out too." The guys all seemed to believe me at that point. "I'm just going to have to get some tomorrow."

"Whatever." Was the chorus of replies. Just then was when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I yanked it out and saw I had one new text.

I opened the message and read it. "Thanks a lot Noah. You were very chivalrous. Love Rachel" After her name there was this tiny picture of a star. I smirked and then texted back "No prob, Our secret. Puck" I was feeling stupid so I copied the same star from her message and stuck it behind my name. That could be our secret too.

**AN: So what did ya think? I have never been arrested and didn't really know how to deal with that. Thank goodness for TV. ;) Sorry for the corny ending. I couldn't help it. :D**


End file.
